This invention relates to a slide decelerator or arresting system for a firearm and, more particularly, to such a system as utilizes a deformable, energy absorbing elastomeric material.
For many years there have been various proposals for reducing the effect in firearms of the slide or bolt impacting against the frame of the gun, causing a substantial shock to the frame or handgrip or stock portion of the gun which, of course, impacts on the hand or body of the shooter.
Among the various means proposed, have been pneumatic cylinders, springs and shock absorbing materials and combinations of these components and materials. U.S. Pat. No. 1,563,675 to Tansley discloses the use of a series of resilient discs for absorbing some of the energy of recoil.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,192 to Porter teach us the use of a combination of recoil springs and a cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,121 to Roy discloses the use of a rod and buffer head 52 of Nylon, called "Zytel", to absorb the energy of impact between the slide and the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,855 to Sokolovsky teaches the use of compressed air to resist the recoil forces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,107 to Woodcock relates to a shock absorbing mechanism which comprises a "resilient sheet 44" of polypropylene disposed between two rigid plates for cushioning the impact of the slide.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,754,689 to Grehl discloses a recoil buffer similar to the '121 Patent, but which combines a spring guide and a head portion of a resilient plastic material having energy absorbing properties. This patent refers to the use of a Nylon material called "Delrin".
U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,352 to Yates teaches the use of recoil springs with a shock absorbing cap disposed at the forward ends of the spring to cushion the slide. The caps are slitted in such a manner that they will be resiliently deformed in response to axial forces imparted to the slide.
It will be apparent from the above-discussion, that while various means have been proposed for absorbing the energy of the slide, none has related to the use of an elastomeric material characterized by its ability to be deformed a substantial percentage of its size and to thereafter, upon release of the impacting force of the slide, to recover fully. Unlike the prior art, the elastomer used in the decelerator of this invention will be characterized by its superior rebound resilience, such that only a small amount (about 10%) of the energy absorbed by the elastomer in deformation will be returned to the slide. The energy absorbtion of the elastomer reduces the shock load to the frame and also reduces the momentum to the shooter.
It is the principal object of this invention to provide a novel decelerating system for the slide, bolt or other reciprocable part of a firearm.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel slide decelerator of the above type which utilizes elastomeric material capable of absorbing the kinetic energy of the slide during the terminal portion of its rearward movement.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a slide decelerator of the above type which utilizes a tough, durable, solvent-resistant elastomer and which is capable of retaining its elastomeric properties even after being subjected to firing more than 10,000 rounds.